Branson Sister
by izzabizzle
Summary: The arrival of Theresa sets off a chain of events the bring havoc to the small town of Mystic Falls.
1. Making an Entrace

**Hi there, so this is my very first fanfic that I have ever written so I hope it's okay. This is what I think will happen after the season 4 finale, and please leave reviews to let me know what you think of it!**

**Some of it may not match exactly to the storyline of the show, like Lexi never had a sister in the show. But I thought why not?**

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters, except for Theresa who I created in my head.**

* * *

**Flashback**

"If you're ever in serious trouble and I'm not around, she will help you" Lexi told him.

"How do you know she will help? And do you really think I will get into so much trouble that I would need help?" Stefan asked her, he didn't remember what brought this conversation up but he needed to know.

"Of course you'll get in trouble, especially if you fall for another brunette psychopath like Katherine. And I know she will help because she swore an oath to me." She answered easily, and even if there wasn't the oath she knew that us Branson sisters would do anything for each other, after all blood was thicker than water.

* * *

**Present**

I took a deep breath and dove in. This was the 10th time I have dove in the water looking for the damn safe. Last night I had arrived in Mystic Falls, and with a little eavesdropping here and there I headed to the waterfall or lake or what ever they called it. I was stood watching on the side lines just out of sight where I watched the scene unfold in front of my eyes.

Stefan was Silas' doppelganger? I didn't understand, how could that be? The next thing I knew Stefan was in a safe headed to the bottom of the lake, I stayed in the shadows until Silas left, still in his original form. It was uncanny how they looked so alike.

After an hour of searching I finally found the safe and grabbed hold of it and pulled, it took all my strength to haul it onto the shore. When I finally got it on land I got my black Ford 150 and struggled to put the safe in the back. Normally this would be nothing but seeing as I had been driving non stop for over a day I'd had no time to grab something, no, more like some one, to eat.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

polyvore (.com) /theresa/set?id=90418469

I finally arrived at the farm I was renting on the outskirts of the town and pulled the safe inside the house. Once the safe was secure I went back to the truck to grab my bags, after I put everything away and drank a few of the blood bags I brought with me, I changed into fresh and dry clothes. I made a start towards the safe and just reached out to touch the wheel to unlock it.

"You're welcome by the way" I was startled by the sudden voice behind me.

"I forgot you came, sorry, thank you Jess. And you are sure no one can enter the premises without my invitation?" I turned to face the petite blonde behind me. Jess was a witch I met on my travels and we had grown close, eventually traveling and protecting each other.

She sighed and gave be a brisk nod "I also made sure that whoever wishes to enter will be forced into their true form…Well I really do not want to be here when you open that up" she pointed to the safe, "so if you don't mind me, I am going to go to the stables and see the horses"

Once Jess left the house I approached the safe, I turned knob and lifted the door up. Stefan's eyes slowly opened, he struggled to get up as he was too weak. So I grabbed a blood bag and held it towards him, he responded instantaneously, his hand shooting up towards the bag and draining it of its contents.

"Well Mr Salvatore, looks like Lexi was right it was another brunette who managed to get you into trouble" I smirked at the now alert Salvatore brother.

"Who are you? And how do you know Lexi?" He had pushed me against the wall and was holding me by my neck.

"Of course, this is our first time meeting isn't it? I'm Theresa Branson. I'm Lexi's older sister." Stefan's mouth dropped as he took in the woman in front of him.

She was nothing like Lexi. Where Lexi had straight long blonde hair, Theresa had cascading brown curls which had been dyed blonde at the ends. Lexi was around 5'7 and her sister was around 5'11, easily 6'2 in the heels she was currently wearing. The style though was some what similar. Lexi's eyes were a dark grey and she had light brown eyes.

I felt his gaze linger over me, I cleared my throat "if you don't mind removing your hand from my throat" Stefan released his hold and moved back to give me space "thank you, now that we have all that sorted out, how about I help you out with your little dilemma."

I walked into the kitchen, Stefan following shortly behind.

" Why and how exactly do you plan on helping me?" He asked taking the seat across me at the island.

"Well, I have a witch and I am older, stronger and probably smarter than you. Plus I made an oath to my sister to look out for you, when in reality I should have been looking out for her." I sent him a knowing look. I knew exactly what happened to her, she called me letting me know her where abouts, it didn't take long to find out it was the older Salvatore who had killed my sister.

"Okay, so what is the plan? Walk in to town and start pointing at people claiming they are Silas? It's ridiculous! It would be best for me to stay here and help from here until I am really needed" He looked at me.

I moved around to stand next to him "no. The plan is for you to walk into town along side me and we will find recruits, your brother, the doppelgangers brother, the blonde baby vamp, any one who can help and we will make a plan of action" I walked over to the door and held it open.

"Why should I be walking around town? I don't get it, it will just anger Silas even more! Knowing someone fished me out of the lake!" He looked exasperated, and he still hadn't budged from his seat at the kitchen counter.

"You should be walking around town because you are going to make it harder for Silas to walk around pretending to be you and wreak havoc. Now are you going to move or am I going to have to carry you?" He finally got on his feet and walked out to the truck.

"Where are we going to go then? We should probably check on Elena, make sure she's okay and not hurt or anything" He was sat in the front seat looking at me.

I turned to look at him and raised one eyebrow "correct me if I'm wrong but she chose your brother, so you have to moral obligation to go over and check on her. Plus I have been working on over drive for over 24 hours so we are going to go to a bar, Stefan Salvatore. And we are going to get smashed."

He looked over at me and smiled a Cheshire cat smile. "What?" I looked at him quizzically.

"You are just like Lexi. Thank you, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends" He smiled

I rolled my eyes then pulled out of the drive, honking twice to let Jess know I was leaving, and then headed out to the Mystic Grill. A few minutes later I pulled into a space in front of Mystic Grill and hopped out of the truck.

Stefan came over next to me, worry was written all over his face. I instinctively grabbed his hand and ushered us into the bar. Once we entered the bar I scanned the area to make sure Silas wasn't around playing tricks, I felt Stefan tense next to me, I followed his gaze to a booth near the back seating none other than Damon Salvatore, baby vamp, the doppelgangers brother and none other than the doppelganger wench.

The blonde baby vamp caught sight of us and waved us over, I moved towards the table still holding onto Stefan's hand which now had a firmer grip.

"Hey man, what's up?" the brother asked Stefan as we approached. Once we were at the table Damon and the doppelganger finally took notice of our presence. Damon's eyes widened when he saw me, and I replied with a shrug. But the doppelganger, her reaction was priceless, when she noticed me she started to scrutinise me, the minute she saw my hands and Stefan's interlocked she went pale and her jaw dropped.

I smirked and then averted my gaze from the obvious new shell-shocked love birds and looked at the baby vamp and brother "hi there, I'm Theresa. It's a pleasure meeting Stefan's friends, and you are?"

The doppelgangers brother was the first to speak up, obviously taking a liking to me "Jeremy Gilbert, pleasure to meet you." He gave a friendly smile then nudged the baby vamp.

"Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes, it's a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Stefan's is a friend of mine" She gave me her million dollar smile.

"Well it is an absolute pleasure to meet you Caroline" I gave a small smile then turned to her right "and a pleasure to meet you too Jeremy" I gave him a smile and winked. Then I turned to the love birds "Damon" I said dismissively, then eyed the doppelganger who had slid down into her seat to appear invisible, "and you are?"

"Elena.. Gilbert" she shifted awkwardly. Damon reached over and touched her hand, she flinched but then relaxed after a bit. Interesting, it's almost as if she was threatened or didn't want Stefan to think she was officially with Damon.

"Always a pleasure meeting the new Petrova doppelganger. Now if you will excuse us, I think Stefan promised me a drink" I turned on my heel and walked off to the bar hand in hand with Stefan.

Using my vampire hearing I over heard their conversation once we left.

"What did she say her name was? Theresa? And how did she know you Damon?" Caroline chatted away.

"Her name is Theresa Branson, she's Lexi's older sister. I met her a century or two ago" He said simply.

"Do you know if she's single? Because I think that I might have a chance if she is" Jeremy spoke simply.

"Jeremy! No you cannot date her okay! Stay away from her" WOW it seemed like the doppelganger, oh no wait, Elena was hell bent on keeping me away from him.

"And don't think you're off the hook Damon! Were you two a thing?!" Elena exclaimed. All I could do was chuckle, now I know what the Mikealson's saw in this group of friends, lovers, and siblings.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please leave me reviews of what you think about the story so far, also please let me know who you think her potential ex/current love interests should be. I was thinking maybe Damon and Theresa have a past together? And what do you think about me bringing in the originals?**


	2. First Date

**Hi there, I just want to thank you for your reviews and your follows, it means a lot to me.**

**Chloe - Thank you so much for your support**

**Enchanted Hybrid - I agree with the whole Elena part and how she would act, so hopefully I did her justice in the chapter. I was originally going to make Jess a minor character but knowing you like her I might make her a more major part of the story.**

**christine768594 - thank you so much for your support**

**Demi3456 - I am definitely going to play with the idea of Theresa/Jeremy and slowly integrate the originals, are there any in particular you would like to see?**

* * *

A few drinks later, Stefan and I called it a night and headed back to the farm. When I pulled up to the house I saw the lights downstairs where still on which meant Jess was up and about unpacking our things. I swung the door open and called out for her "Jess you here?"

I followed Stefan who made his was in to the kitchen where he got out a blood bag, I followed suit and grabbed one to replenish my strength.

"Already battling the hangover I see?" I smiled widely then turned around to see Jess standing there with her hand on her hip and an eyebrow up.

"Haha please, you know it would take a lot more than a couple of beers to get me really hammered. And I really didn't want to receive another lecture on drunk driving awareness and what not." She gave me a small smile.

"Well, seeing as Theresa is so rude and egotistic" she teased me and gave a small wink "I will have to introduce my self, hi, I'm Jess."

She stuck her hand out to Stefan and they shook. "Hey, I'm Stefan, pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Oh, I know. Theresa always seems to talk about the Salvatore brothers, and when I first saw you, you didn't seem like a.. how did you put it again T? Self-indulgent egomaniac playboy, so I assumed you weren't Damon. And plus when Theresa arrived soaking wet from diving in the lake, she was cursing and muttering 'Lexi you owe me one', 'Stefan Salvatore you owe me new Manolo Blahniks' blah blah blah." she explained.

"Today has been exhausting, so I am going to head off to bed. You should get some rest too Jess, I don't want to lose you again. And Stefan there's a room for you too. Night" I trudged up the stairs and put on my pyjamas and fell blissfully asleep.

* * *

-Next Day-

I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes to see the sun rising, it was just around 6:30 in the morning so I decided to go on a run. I know it sounds silly going on a run when you are a vampire and are in peak physical form, but it's the one thing that makes me feel free and slightly human, so on that note I pulled on my sneakers and went off on my run. polyvore (.com) /theresa_12/set?id=90549247

I decided to run on a trail I noticed yesterday that wound around the forest. I was running at human pace, I figured what's the fun in running if you can't take in the scenery. Just as I turned to the right catching a glimpse of the river from yesterday I crashed into someone sending us down onto the forest floor.

"Oof! Oh my god I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." I explained as we got up, I looked up when I heard them chuckling.

"It's no problem. I should've been looking where I was going too" Jeremy said giving me this sheepish grin "what are you doing out here? And at this time? I would've thought you'd be sleeping, getting all of your beauty rest and what not"

"Are you suggesting I need the beauty rest?" I joked, he turned pink "don't worry I was joking, I like coming for runs, it's the one normal thing I can do as a vampire."

"Look, I know this is a bit out of the blue but would you like to hang out some time? Like today at the Grille for lunch?" He looked down at his feet.

"Jeremy Gilbert I would love that" I smiled warmly "anyways I better head back and beautify myself for our date later. I'll meet you there around 12" with that I took off back in the direction of the farm.

After I showered, got changed and did my make up and what not, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to find some breakfast. When I entered Stefan and Jess were at the table laughing over something, Jess acknowledged my presence with a "good morning" and Stefan followed suit. polyvore (.com)/theresa/set?id=90419267

I leaned back against the island so I was facing them, "I'm going out for lunch today, do you guys want to head into town?"

"Nah, we were actually planning on staying here. I'm going to teach Jess how to ride a horse, isn't that right Jess" Stefan looked at her with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yes he is! I am so excited Theresa!" She beamed at me, I felt a smile form on my face. polyvore (.com)/jess/set?id=90671476

"Okay then, have fun!" I waved bye to them and headed to my car and drove off to the Mystic Grille.

When I entered I scanned the room for my date but he hadn't turned up yet, instead I walked up to Damon and Elena who were sitting in the same booth as they were last night.

"Hi Elena! Damon. I was wondering if it would be okay if I sat with you until my date arrives?" I asked.

"I don't think s-" Damon started but Elena cut him off.

"Of course you can." As she gestured to the seat across them "sorry about how I acted last night, you have to understand it was a bit of a shock seeing Stefan with a new girlfriend already."

I gave a light chuckle before smiling at her "Stefan and I aren't dating, I'm just looking out for him on behalf of Lexi. You know sisterly duties and what not."

"Oh, okay, well seeing as Damon refused to spill. How do you two know each other? You know what don't answer that yet, me and Caroline officially invite you to a girls night this Friday, what do you think?" her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Haha, well that sounds great, as long as you give me all the juicy gossip on what's been happening in town. Particularly the Mikealson's" I saw them both tense when I mentioned their names but before they could say anything my phone chimed alerting me of a new text.

_Hey. It's Jere, I'll be there in 2 minutes._

I sent off a quick reply then stood up, "my date is about to arrive so I will see you guys later" I got up and went over to Jeremy who had just walked through the doors.

"Hey, wow you look great" I blushed at his comment, "do you want to go somewhere else? My sister is here and I don't really want her watching our date"

"Yeah, do you want to give me a tour of the town? I haven't been here in centuries, and everything is completely different" He held his hand out for me to take and I did.

He took me around the town showing me the school, town square, the library and all the other places. We ended up walking in the park by the river.

"Go on" Jeremy gave me a confused look "well I know you're dying to know stuff about me, so I will give you 5 questions"

He chuckled then looked at me "okay, I'll start with something easy, are you really Lexi's older sister?"

"Mmmhm, although not many people would know about me, our relationship was sort of a grey area" We moved off down closer to the river and on to the grass and found a bench to sit on.

"How old are you?"

I fake gasped "Jeremy Gilbert! Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" I put my hand on my chest and sighed "and here I thought you were chivalrous" I gave him a small nudge and said "human years wise I am 24, vampire years wise I am going to go with 300 to 400 years plus"

"Wow, I don't know how I feel about dating an old lady" he teased "you by far are the oldest cougar in town" we both burst out laughing, "favourite year or era?"

"I will definitely have to say the 1920s" I remember it clearly, vivacious women who dressed how they wanted and had fun because they knew they had just as much right to it as men did.

"Have you ever in your time ran into Stefan or Damon?" I moved my gaze from the river to Jeremy.

"I had the.. well I wouldn't say pleasure, but I have met Damon before today and Stefan I've seen once or twice when Lexi pointed him out. Last question Gilbert make it count"

He pretended to stroke his invisible beard and thought long and hard about it, after several minutes he finally came up with one "How many boyfriends/husbands have you had?"

I must've looked shocked and impressed because he was laughing quite a bit. "That is a very good question, shall we walk and talk" we pushed ourselves off the bench and continued walking "Let's see boyfriend wise I would say 50 plus, and well I've only been married once"

"Who did you marry?" I could see the curiosity gleam in his eyes.

"Uh-uh Gilbert, answering that would mean I broke my rule of 5 questions only" honestly the marriage wasn't a very good idea and I for one am all for living in the moment and not dredging up the past.

"Technically this counts as a sub question to my previous question, if that makes any sense" this boy just wouldn't give up.

"I definitely think it's someone you might know" we had stopped walking and were now looking at each other.

"Okay, so who is it? Martin Luther King? The pope? Shakira?" I giggled.

"His name was Kol. Kol Mikealson"

* * *

**I thought I would leave it with a bit of suspense about this. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter, it would mean a lot to hear what you have to say.**

**Let me know which originals and characters you would like to see in this story, and what do you think about a flash back chapter?**


	3. Kol's Return

**Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As always I don't own the vampire diaries. thank you all for your support. For this flashback the writing in italics is sort of like Theresa narrating or her voice over, the things that aren't italicised in the flashback is in the present of the past?**

* * *

"Kol as in original vampire Kol?" Jeremy looked absolutely baffled.

"I'm guessing he has made quite an impression here in Mystic Falls, mind you he likes making an impression everywhere" I gave him a sad smile.

He scoffed "yeah you could say that, will you tell me about you two? Only if you want to"

I gave a light chuckle "this is the kind of thing you would discuss on a 10th or later date, but if you want to know I'll tell you. But you need to understand I was a very different person back then, I wasn't the greatest and Kol wasn't the worst"

* * *

**Flashback**

_'The year was 1903 after the first world series, I had gone to a local pub near where I lived to celebrate. That's where I met him.' polyvore (.com)/cgi/set?id=91529780_

"May I buy you a drink?" I turned to look where the delicious British accent came from. I came face to face with a man in his early twenties with short brown hair and the most alluring eyes.

"Yes, you may" I said "why the hell not, vampire or not you are too hot to say no to" I saw him stiffen at the word.

"You know what I am, good.. The question is do you know _who_ I am?" He smirked at me, I racked my brain trying to think who he was. After a minute of my silence he let out a loud sigh and said "Kol Mikealson at your service" he had a smug smile on his face.

My eyes widened in shock, fear, admiration – I wasn't quite sure, "Is that supposed to impress me? You're an original so what?" I turned on my heel and walked off, in fear? I'm not quite sure.

"What's with the attitude love? One second you were letting me buy you a drink and the next you are brushing me off, I have to say it though it does make you all the more attractive" I stopped in my tracks, by now everyone was in the pub or at home celebrating meaning the streets we were currently standing in were empty.

"Come on sweetheart, don't make this more difficult than it has to be" I could feel him smirk and then I just thought what the hell.

_'We spent the next few weeks wreaking havoc everywhere, breaking everything we touched and generally enjoying each others company. I think part of the allure for Kol was that I was indestructible just like him meaning we could be as reckless as we wished to be.'_

"Are you serious, you are bringing me to meet your family? That's ridiculous Kol" I looked at him completely wide eyed.

"Well, we just got married they are going to have to meet you eventually wont they? That's what I thought, now come on my wifey lets get inside" he took hold of my hand "we look bonkers standing outside my families mansion"

The doors swung open and we entered an entrance with pillars and gold and statues everywhere. I felt my jaw drop.

"Siblings! I'm home and I brought a surprise" Kol sing songed. The next minute there were four original vampires at the doorway scrutinising me and glaring at Kol.

"Siblings, Theresa Branson" He gestured at them then to me. "Theresa Branson, siblings" He repeated the same gesture going from me to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Branson, I am Elijah Mikealson, Kol's older brother" I looked at the well dressed man and shaked his hand.

"Rebekah" the blonde vampire said while nodding curtly then looking at Kol "so how long are you and your whore staying here then?"

"Now, now sister is that any way to talk to our guest" the other brother tsked at his sister "Niklaus Mikealson but you can call me Klaus"

"Nice to meet you Klaus, you have an awesome mansion" he chuckled at my comment.

The last brother cleared his throat then spoke "I am Finn, and the pleasure is all mine. But if you will excuse I must be on my way" He then left the mansion without turning back.

_'They were far from impressed with what they saw and were completely disapproving of me. When I looked at the family I couldn't blame them they dressed so well and I looked like I just rolled out of bed. Once Kol told them about our marriage they were furious and to simply put it told me I need to change my ways or leave. You see, when one hears the Mikealson name they associate it with elegance, properness and I was far from that, so I changed. I still acted like my self aside from my clothes which were more "appropriate". We were married and spent months in bliss, doing as we pleased but then something changed" polyvore (.com) /theresa_23/set?id=91266635_

"I saw you Kol, how could there be any other explanation?!" My voice was shrill, earlier that day I had caught Kol cheating on me in our own bed.

"You know what! You're right! I cheated because I was bored, you just aren't enough! You are boring and tiresome and I hate the clothes you wear, you look like a housewife" Kol was pacing the room.

"I changed for you! Maybe I look like a house wife because I am _your_ wife! This marriage wasn't even my idea!" I spat out with venom.

"Fine! I want a divorce ASAP!" He picked up a candle stick above the fire place and launched it at me.

* * *

**Present**

"Wow" Jeremy looked at the lake and started walking.

"Jere - " I started but he just raised his hand in the air.

"I need some time to process this, I'll call you later, okay?" and then he walked off.

After dredging up the past I decided I definitely deserved a drink… or fifty. I walked straight up to the bar and ordered shots, lots of them. A little while later I decided to check my phone, I received two texts, one from Jess and one from Jeremy.

-Hey, come home for dinner, I'm making lasagne. Hope the date is going well. Jess xx

I quickly shot back a reply [on my way home now, date wasn't great, tell you later. T xx]. I opened the text from Jeremy and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

-Sorry about earlier, be my date for the monthly Mikealson ball?

I got into my car and sent a text back [I would love that, see you tomorrow at 7:00]. By the time I pulled into the farm and parked the car dinner was ready and Jess and Stefan were a bottle of wine in.

"How was horse riding?" I hugged Jess and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and sat down across her and Stefan.

"It was amazing, I felt so free! We should all go some time" Jess was beaming, I have to say it is nice to finally see her happy, especially after what happened recently.

"How was your date?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at me and his eyes gleamed with curiosity.

I tried to avert the question "Yum the lasagne smells amazing" Jess didn't take my bullshit.

"Don't think you can change subjects, come on let us know." I rolled my eyes and relented.

"He knows about my black era. And he asked me to go to the ball with him tomorrow" A look of confusion crossed Stefan's face but looking at me he must have guessed I would tell him in my own time so he just shrugged and ate. Jess however looked at me wide eyed and a look of concern flashed across her face, I gave her a reassuring smile then dug into the food.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Jess and I were getting ready for the Mikealson's ball together, I started to help Jess do her hair up.

"Stefan's agreed to be my date tonight" she had the giddiest smile on her face.

"That's great! I can tell you really like him" I swatted her head because she started to nod "don't move"

"Sorry" she mumbled but then put on her serious face "how do you feel about having to see the family again?" she looked up through her long lashes at my reflection in the mirror trying to read my reaction.

"Well I am definitely not looking forward to it but at least Kol won't be there and I will have you, Stefan and Jeremy to help me get through the night" I said as I pushed the last pin into her hair.

I walked over to my armoire and started putting on my make up and jewellery, after doing this I put on my gown. I looked in the mirror at my reflection smoothing out invisible wrinkles, then Jess walked over and stood next to me. polyvore (.com) /theresa/set?id=90536077&lid=2760982

"Dayum girl, you is looking fine tonight" Jess teased at me. polyvore (.com) /jess/set?id=90672418&lid=2760984

"Why thank you!" I struck a pose for her. She looked at me unimpressed.

"T, it's your turn to compliment me" She stood with her hands on her hips awaiting me.

"Jess, black is so your colour" I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Oooh, did you just back hand compliment me!" She clutched her heart feigning mock hurt.

After deciding we looked good enough, we set off to the Mikealson mansion. When we arrived Jeremy was waiting out front in his tux looking as good as ever. What is it about suits and tuxes that make men so damn hot?!

"You look beautiful" Jeremy said as I approached him.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself Jere" I nudged him with my shoulder. He offered me his arm and I took it and walked in next to him.

We walked around and Jeremy introduced me to everyone, then a few minutes later everyone gathered at the bottom of a grand stair case where Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had gathered to make a speech. All three pairs of eyes fell on me and surprise crossed all of their faces for a minute. After the speech there was the dance that everyone was invited to join, I started to drag Jeremy on to the dance floor along with me.

"I don't even know how" he was complaining as we stood amongst the other pairs.

I shot a smile at him and said "you're just going to have to trust me" and we started the dance.

After the dance was done we moved off to the side, "thank you".

Jeremy looked confused "for what?"

"For being my date here, for dancing, for being you" I felt a blush creep onto my face, something I haven't done since Kol.

He leant forward and gave me a kiss, we were so wrapped up in the kiss we didn't notice the presence next to us until they cleared their throat.

"Mate, I do believe that's my wife you're kissing" We turned to see a smug, definitely alive Kol smirking at us.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews of what you thought and sorry to keep you waiting. I know what Theresa is seen to be wearing at the beginning of the flashback aren't like the clothes at that time but just go with it and pretend for me thats how they dressed back then :)**


	4. Aftermath of the Mikealson Ball

**Here you guys go :) I tried out doing a variety of POVs let me know if you prefer it just Theresa's POV. Thanks for all the support :) x**

* * *

**Stefan POV**

When I saw Jess that night all that was going through my head was that she looked absolutely stunning.

"May I have this dance?" I gave her a small smile and led her onto the dance floor.

"I've never done this before" she said shakily, "I might step on your feet"

"Don't worry, I'll help you through it" I gave her hand a squeeze.

We started to dance and sway to the music, I have never felt this alive since Elena first told me she loved me. Once the dance was over we went to find Damon and Elena and get a drink.

"Do you think Silas is here?" Elena was scanning the crowd, and Damon had a protective grip on Elena's waist.

"I don't sense his presence, but I might be wrong" Jess spoke into her drink then took a small sip. "Oh God no! How is that even possible?"

I was about to ask her what she was talking about but she was already weaving through the crowd of people with me in tow. Once I properly looked in the direction she was headed I nearly did a double take because I saw the one person I never thought I would see again. Kol.

**Theresa POV**

"Kol" I felt Jeremy tense beside me "how are you? I thought you were... wait. Did you just call me your wife?!"

"Well, that's what you are, aren't you?" I wanted to smack that smirk off of his face, "I never did get to sign the divorce papers before my brother drove that dagger through my heart"

Just then Jess walked over to us with Stefan following close behind. The next thing I knew Kol was on the floor clutching his head and Jess was chanting away. Stefan made a move to stop her but I beat him to it. I stood in front of her and put my hands on to her shoulders.

"Jess, stop. Sweetie, you have to stop. You're making a scene, it's okay. I'm okay" Her chanting slowed and she stopped, tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh T, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I saw him and I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt you" I enveloped her in a hug just as the original siblings made their way over to Kol.

"What is the meaning of this" Klaus said through gritted teeth, "you come in to my house, and hurt my family, I am going to rip your heart out. Both of you"

"Brother" Elijah spoke up "perhaps now is not the time" he turned to look at me "Theresa, I would like to extend you an invitation to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh please Elijah, I agree with Nik. It's time we show these lot they can't mess with us" Rebekah said with a look of pure disgust.

Kol who was quietly watching the scene unfold with amusement finally spoke up "no one will be touching or bringing any harm to my darling wife and her little friend. Jess, was it?" Jess gave him a curt nod.

I turned to look at Elijah "I will only accept this invitation if I can bring Jess and Stefan with me"

"Tomorrow then, see you at 7 o'clock, until then" he gave a brisk nod and walked off with his siblings in tow, except for Kol.

"I hope you understand Theresa, I'm not planning to let you go anytime soon." He placed a kiss on my cheek and then walked off following Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus. We left shortly after that, feeling we might out stay our welcome.

I gave Jeremy a kiss good night and got into the car, Stefan ever the gentlemen drove us home feeling I wasn't in my right mind to drive. When we got into the house I walked aimlessly into the kitchen and ploughed through multiple blood bags and sat down at the island. A few minutes later Jess and Stefan walked in as well with a look of concern on their faces.

"Can you tell me what's going on, please?" Stefan spoke calmly and soothingly.

"I'm just really tired, I think I am going to go to sleep. But if you really want to know, Jess will tell you" I got up to leave and stopped in the door way when Jess spoke up.

"Everything T?" I turned to look at her.

"Everything." I went to my room and slept my self into oblivion.

**Stefan POV**

Seeing Jess in that trance earlier scared the hell out of me, I could see her shaking from her rage, all I wanted to do was hold her and never let her go.

"So" she looked up at me "are you ready for a little big sister Branson story?"

I looked up at her and took hold of one of her hands. She took this as a cue to start and she did.

"From what I understand at one point Theresa and Kol were madly in love, the key word being were. After a while they slowly started to drift apart, it would never work between them in my opinion, they're both too stubborn and hot headed about everything. Anyways, Kol resulted to drinking their marital problems into oblivion and so he became dangerous, he would throw things at her and try his best to stake her." Jess' voice started to shake, I brought her into an embrace.

"You can stop if you want too, if it's too painful to continue" I felt her shake her head.

"No. You need to know. Theresa did the one thing she could think of doing and went to Elijah about it, they spent quite a lot of time together talking through a plan to solve the problem. One day Kol arrived just as Theresa was leaving Elijah's apartment, he obviously took it the wrong way and tried to stake her. Elijah managed to knock Kol's hand, meaning Kol staked her just under her heart, saving Theresa's life. Kol flashed off before any getting any explanation, cheated and then they agreed on a divorce" She sighed and leant into me, I could feel my undead heart flutter. "She was so close to being rid of him, but Klaus staked him before he could sign anything. Theresa figured this was her chance to start over and so put her dead marriage behind her."

I stood there in the quiet processing everything I just heard. She was slowly drifting off to sleep so I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her on her forehead and mumbled "I will do anything you or Theresa need me to do. I won't lose another Branson sibling, anytime soon."

-Next Day-

**Theresa POV**

The next day I left early in the morning before anyone was awake to avoid confrontation and pitying looks. When I came back it was just 5:30 and decided I needed to get prepared for what would be the longest dinner I would have to sit through. Half way through getting ready Jess knocked on my door and came in.

"Hey Jess, you look gorgeous" she was wearing a trim baby doll dress and had her hair pinned to the side. polyvore (.com) /jess/set?id=90938604&lid=2760984

"Thanks T, I just thought I would let you know they finally delivered your car."

"Finally" I smiled "so, you told Stefan. What did he say?"

"He said whatever you want to do he will help any way he can. He doesn't judge you for what you did, in fact I think he kind of admires you" she gave me a smile then left the room.

I finished putting on all of my jewellery and make up and headed downstairs, Jess and Stefan were already waiting at the door for me. polyvore (.com) /theresa/set?id=90536496&lid=2760982

"Jess, you and Stefan take the Ford. I'll drive myself in the Ferrari" Jess picked up the keys to the Ford and headed out to the car. Before Stefan made his way to the car I pulled him aside.

"Look, things are bound to get out of hand. So if they do I am trusting you to grab Jess and take her as far away as possible" he gave me a nod that told me he would do that even if I didn't ask.

"Nice car by the way" he nodded in the direction of my red Ferrari Italia 458.

"Well you know me, I like blending in" I grinned and ran off to my car.

When we pulled up to the driveway I couldn't help but roll my eyes, of course they'd choose to live in a mansion. All three of us walked up to the door and Jess pressed the bell. Elijah opened the door to the house with Kol next to him.

"Theresa, Jess and Stefan, pleasure as always please come in" He gestured into the foyer. Kol immediately enveloped me in an embrace and I automatically stiffened.

"I was worried you weren't going to come darling" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered, not only because I was next to a psychopathic original vampire who came back to life, but because when Kol did and said things like that I remembered why I fell in love with him. I pushed him off, being close like that was the exact opposite of what I should be doing.

"Shall we head in to the dining room, I apologise on behalf of Rebekah and Klaus who are unable to join us tonight as they have other business to attend to" Elijah guided us towards the dining room.

We all sat down and their servants brought us our meals. I looked over at Jess who looked disgusted at the idea of them having servants, I couldn't help but chuckle. She always insisted 'if you are capable of doing something do it yourself'

"This looks wonderful, thank you for having us over" Stefan said a thank you to the server and then addressed everyone else.

"Enough with the formalities and please there is no need to thank them, they are humans, made to serve us" Kol laughed.

Elijah was about to say something but I cut him off "Kol. Stop. You are not above them, if any thing they are above us. Now stay quiet unless you have something reasonable to say."

Stefan sat there looking impressed, Elijah let out a low whistle and Jess looked at me completely impressed. Kol however let out a low chuckle.

"Now there's the girl I married. The ol' ball and chain. Nice to know you still have that fire in you."

* * *

**Please leave reviews on what you thought of this chapter :) Thank you guys :) x**


	5. Proposal

**Theresa POV**

After we finished dinner we all moved into the sitting room for drinks; Jess, Stefan and I sat down on the sofa and Kol and Elijah each took an arm chair. I kept my eyes focused on Kol.

"What exactly is it that you want Kol?" Jess spoke up "do you want to sign the divorce papers, because I brought those along with me."

"Ah, she speaks" he chuckled "I want the opposite of those divorce papers."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan looked concerned and confused mirroring Elijah.

"I want to remarry Theresa. I want a do over" Kol said simply.

I scoffed "A do over!" I exclaimed "no. You don't get a do over, you do however get to sign those divorce papers"

Kol smashed his glass in his hand, sending glass flying all around. I heard Jess wince from the violence, I sent Stefan a look and he nodded.

"Excuse us please" he took Jess' hand and stood up "thank you for dinner Elijah it was great catching up. Kol." Before either original could reply Stefan ran Jess out of there and took her back home.

All three of us sat in silence until Elijah's phone rang, he picked it up. "Niklaus what is it? Now? Okay see you soon"

I looked over to the older original. "I am terribly sorry but I am needed elsewhere. Theresa ever the pleasure to see you again. Kol behave." He placed a kiss on my cheek then flashed off.

"Looks like it's just you and me angel." Kol smiled widely.

"Yes, now about signing that divorce agreement" I stood and walked around the room.

"I told you darling, I am not signing it." He too mimicked my movements and started pacing the room.

"Fine, I would say a century apart counts as an official divorce. So I guess the papers aren't needed"

"Agreed. That's why you are going to marry me again."

I couldn't help but laugh "and why would I do that?" I stood by the fireplace with my arms across my chest.

He flashed in front of me and pinned me against the wall. "Because if you don't I will kill Jeremy Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore and that little thing you call a friend. Jess was it? She seems like a tasty thing, I can imagine how sweet her blood will be when I drain every last drop of it from her body" He spat. "And before you go saying 'you wouldn't' or 'I dare you to try', you know me well enough to know that I will do exactly that"

I felt tears forming in my eyes but I refused to let them fall "Fine. You win, I will marry you again but I have a few conditions first. One you don't touch or harm any one of those three people. And two I get to compel Jeremy to forget all about me and everything about our relationship."

Kol smiled his victorious smile "agreed. Now tomorrow is the annual Mystic Falls garden party dodad, so we are going to announce our new relationship there. Until then sweetheart." He placed a light kiss on my lips.

I flashed out of the mansion and got in my car, I drove and drove for what felt like hours then arrived in front of the Salvatore mansion where the Gilberts were currently living. I walked to the front door and knocked, Elena answered the door.

"Oh hi Theresa, do you want to come in?" I shook my head.

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a while" She nodded then followed me to my car. When we got inside I turned on the music to block out the sound of our conversation.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? What is Kol going to do? Sorry, I should just let you speak first"

I sighed "I made a deal with Kol, Jeremy is safe and Kol will leave him alone. But in making this deal I can't see Jeremy anymore because I am marrying Kol" her jaw dropped "but before you say anything I need you to do me a favour" she nodded in silent agreement "I need you to stop Jeremy from consuming any more vervain until tomorrow after lunch and make sure he isn't wearing any on him"

"Why? What are you going to do? Why would you agree to that from Kol?"

I looked up at the roof and then turned my gaze to Elena "I agreed to it because if I didn't Kol would kill Jeremy and I am going to compel Jeremy to forget this because otherwise he won't leave it be. I really hope you understand."

Elena took hold of my hand and nodded "thank you for agreeing to this, I don't think I could afford to lose Jeremy again." She got out of the car and walked back to the house. I drove back to the farm and sat in my car and cried for what felt like forever. A little while later Jess found me in my car and got Stefan who carried me to my room and left me alone. Jess came in and lay down next to me.

"Shhh, it's okay T, we're going to get through this" Jess spent the night comforting me and waking me when I was having nightmares.

**Elena POV**

After talking with Theresa I hid all the vervain in the house and took Jeremy's bracelet with the vervain in it. I was still in shock over what she had told me but I knew it was for the best. When I went down to the living room at the boarding house I saw Jeremy sitting there.

"Hey, who was that at the door earlier" he looked up from his book.

"Oh, um, that was Theresa" I wasn't exactly lying.

"Really? What did she say?" He looked at me expectingly

"Just that... She's looking forward to the picnic thing tomorrow and that she'll see you there. Anyways I am going to head off to bed" I ran off to my room and locked the door. I couldn't look at Jere anymore without knowing that he was going to lose someone very important very soon.

* * *

- Next Day -

**Theresa POV**

polyvore (.com) /theresa_garden_party/set?id=92800373&lid=2760982

I was on edge not only because of the lame classical god knows what it is music they were playing at the picnic but also because I would lose Jeremy today. I already crossed paths with Kol and instructed him not to say anything until Jeremy is compelled. I caught sight of him then walked over to Jere.

"Hey you" he pulled me into a hug then placed a light kiss on my lips

"Hey" I smiled weakly "I have to do something before I can change my mind or do something I will regret."

"Okay, hey you can say anything you want to me" his gaze locked with mine "I am all ears"

I felt my pupils dilate then focused on Jeremy's which had dilated too "Jeremy Gilbert, you are the most wonderful human being I have had the pleasure of meeting. And one day you are going to find the right girl for you who can give you everything and will be your everything. So you are going to forget me and everything that has happened between us, when you see me on the streets you will say hi and keep going. You will not remember anything that has occured and will live the life that you deserve one full of happiness and love." I placed a kiss on his cheek and finished the compulsion, I sped to the ladies room where I let all my tears run out.

After I regained my composure I walked out in to the field where the picnic was taking place, I started walking towards Jess who looked frantic.

"What's wrong Jess?" I said taking hold of her shoulders.

"Kol. Stage. Announcement" I turned to look at the stage where the youngest original was currently standing.

"I would like to make an announcement. Theresa babe, where are you?" He scanned the crowd then stopped when he spotted me "come up here darling" I moved towards him almost instantaneously. When I reached the stage he offered me his hand. _How gentlemanly, prick._

He got on to one knee "Theresa Branson, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I squealed with fake glee. He placed the ring on my finger and picked me up spinning us around in circles. When he finally put me down I looked at where Jeremy was, he was clapping and looked none the wiser about anything that happened between us both.


	6. Silas' Appearance

**Hello, sorry this chapter took too long! Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please leave a review!**

* * *

Once we got off the stage we were crowded by people congratulating us on our upcoming marriage. The whole time Kol kept his arm wrapped around my waist keeping me close to him. Finally after the crowd around us had dispersed Jess came over with Stefan in tow.

"I guess congratulations are in order?" Jess looked at Kol icily, her eyes shifted to mine, somewhat softening but still keeping it's hard edge.

"Jess I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought it was best for it to be kept on the down low" I looked at her apologetically.

Just then Jeremy, Elena and Damon walked over to us.

"Oh hey congrats man." Jeremy gave one of those guy hugs to Kol, he looked at me and gave me a crooked smile "congratulations, Theresa was it?"

I nodded weakly, "excuse me will you?" I turned to Kol "I'm no feeling too well, I think I am going to head home" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left before he could stop me.

I drove back to the farm and got out of my car.

"Hey Theresa, you okay?" I turned to find Stefan just outside the farm boundary.

"Not really, honestly I could use a hug" I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, invite me in and I will do exactly that" I was just about to speak when it clicked in my head, Stefan was already invited in, so if it wasn't Stefan then it must be Silas. My eyes widened in realisation, I ran into the house and locked the doors. Shit, Jess was still out there, I couldn't risk her getting hurt. I grabbed my phone and dialled her number.

"T! You have A LOT of explaining to do." Jess started.

"I know but listen to me" I cut in.

"No! You listen to ME" Jess was practically yelling.

"Silas is out there Jess. Don't come back to the farm house for now, I can't believe I am saying this but go with Kol. He'll keep you safe." I hung up the call with Jess and looked out the window. When I did Silas was just standing on the boundary with a smile on his face that gave me the creeps.

**Jess POV **

Theresa hung up on me. Bitch. I will get back at her for that but for now I had to find Kol. I walked through the crowd pushing my way through a sea of bodies when I finally found him with his brothers. When they noticed me they stopped laughing and joking and looked at me questioningly.

"Jess darling, how can I help you?" Kol said with a smirk.

"Two things, first this" I reached up and slapped him hard enough to make a sound, his brothers started to chuckle, "two, Theresa told me you would protect me and you have to keep me safe until she calls you"

"You little – " Kol started.

"Jess, right? Of course we will do everything we can to protect you. Please follow me, we shall go back to our house where you will be safe" Elijah cut in, he offered me his arm which I took after a bit of hesitation. I go into the Mikealson's SUV with Elijah, Klaus and Kol.

"What about Rebekah?" Klaus spoke up.

"I saw her with that guy Matt, I think that they are together" I said.

"Very well" Elijah put the car into gear and drove to the Mikealson Mansion.

**Kol POV**

"What is going on here Kol?" Elijah asked giving me a stern look.

"I think it's called a picnic brother." I quipped, Elijah just rolled his eyes.

"I think he's referring to the rather public announcement you just made in front of the whole town, Kol." Klaus spoke.

"Oh, you mean my proposal to Theresa, well I think it's pretty basic. She's going to marry me again, and we are going to be a happy family again" I took a sip of the champagne some one handed to me.

"Well you will never be completely whole family again, will you?" I sent a death glare towards Elijah, that was a memory I never wanted to dig up again.

"I have to say brother she is still a looker, she looked stunning today" Klaus added.

"Hitting on your sister in law already Nik?" we all started to chuckle. The next thing I knew my fiancées friend came over to us.

"Jess darling, how can I help you?" I said, the next thing I knew I got slapped across the face.

* * *

-Later that day-

**Theresa POV**

I figured seeing as I am being caged in I might as well shower and change. Once I was done I went outside to see if he was still there, I noticed a piece of paper that was attached to our gate. I went over to it and picked it up. **polyvore (.com) /theresa_24/set?id=91377434&lid=2760982**

"Oh my god" I read the piece of paper over and over again not quite grasping what it said. It couldn't be, could it?

I got into the Ferrari and raced off to the Mikealson's Mansion, I didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Elijah came out into the foyer when he heard me come in.

"Ah, Theresa I see you have come to collect your rather… how shall I put it? Colourful friend?" I chuckled

"She does have a way with her words, doesn't she? Anyways that's not why I'm here"

"What do you mean that's not why you're here?" He questioned.

I lowered my voice to a whisper "I need to speak to Kol, it's about this" I showed him the note. Elijah instantly brought me to Kol.

"My darling Theresa, come to see your fiancé?"

"No I came to show you this. Silas left it for me" I passed him the note.

"Please it can't be that bad" He took it, for once he was silent, "it can't be, I thought she was –"

"Gone?" I said "me too"

"Do you think she's really alive?" he looked at me, a flash of hope sparked across his eyes.

"Do you think who is alive?" Jess walked into the room, hands on hips.

"Our daughter" I whispered.

* * *

**Before you all freak out about the supernatural baby thing, don't. I am going to go with the whole, adopted thing, because I hate the idea of how it was a one of miracle thing. Please do leave a review and I will try get the next chapter up by the end of the week :)**


	7. Adèle

**Thank you so much for your reviews, please leave me some more! I feel really bad about the long wait so here is the next chapter of the story! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Flashback

_'We were out on the town that night, we ended up walking across the Pont des Arts in Paris just as the sun was coming up' __**polyvore (.com) /theresa_paris/set?id=94724427**_

I let my fingers trace and brush across the locks on the bridge, my eyes trailing my fingers across all the beautiful proclamations of love. I stopped about half way across the bridge and bent down and snapped on one of my own locks. Kol's hand reached down to me and he helped me up from my crouching position. He wrapped me in his embrace and placed a kiss on top of my head.

"Toi et moi, ensemble pour l'éternité ma chérie" he whispered. We stood there for a while enjoying each others company when all of a sudden I felt a tugging at my sleeve. I looked down to see a little girl in scraps of clothing. (you and me together for eternity darling)

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous avez l'argent en plus?" she spoke quietly, avoiding any eye contact. I bent down to her eye level and spoke back. (excuse me miss, do you have any extra money?)

"Où est ta maman?" (where is your mum?)

"Je n'ai pas une maman ou un papa" she said, tears forming in her eyes. I looked up to Kol who looked sympathetic. (I do not have a mother or father)

"Comment tu t'appelle?" Kol said getting down to her eye level as well. (what is your name?)

"Je m'appelle Adèle, monsieur." (My name is Adèle, sir)

"Bonjour Adèle, je m'appelle Kol et elle s'appelle Theresa. Vous voudrais aller chez nous avec nous? Vous pouvez manger tout la nourriture et boire tout l'eau, nous allons s'occuper vous." He gave her a warm smile. She looked at us cautiously weighing out whether or not she could trust us, normally I would say she couldn't but right now I wanted nothing more than to make sure she's okay. (Hello Adèle, my name is Kol and she is Theresa. Would you like to come home with us? You can eat all of the food and drink all of the water, we will take care of you)

After a few minutes she nodded her head a mumbled a "merci". We got up and started walking towards the train station to catch the next train back to London. After about an hour I looked back to see her trailing behind us, I let go of Kol's hand and walked over to her. (thank you)

"Puis-je vous transporter?" I asked her, she nodded her head. I picked her up and carried her like she was a Koala so she was resting on my waist, only once I picked her up did I realise just how undernourished she was. After 5 minutes I heard her breathing even out and her heart slow leaving her asleep. Once we got to the train station I passed Adèle to Kol and compelled us tickets on the next train, I also managed to get a dress that would just about fit her to change her into. (Can I carry you?)

We sat around a table on the train, Adèle sat next to me and she was resting her head on my lap and had curled up into her seat and Kol sat opposite us.

"Kol, are you sure about this?" I whispered hoping not to wake her up.

"Of course I am, I meant what I said about wanting to be a family. It just means that it's happening a lot sooner than I thought it would." I gave him a warm smile and held his hand across the table.

_'When we first arrived back from Paris she was a lot worse than we thought, she was famished and dehydrated and had several broken and fractured bones. So we snuck small bits of our blood into her food and drink to help heal her… Also as a sort of cautionary thing in case an outbreak of an illness were to break loose. 2 months later we were living in the country side in England and Adèle was happy and spoke English and French. I couldn't believe our luck.'_

"Adèle, time to go to school" I called out to her, she came running out in her uniform with her backpack on and everything.

"Daddy you're driving me right?" she looked up at Kol who was in the midst of drinking his coffee.

"Of course I am" Adèle ran towards the door "uh huh sweetie, don't forget to say goodbye to mummy"

She sprinted back into my arms "bye mummy, see you later" I placed a kiss on top of her head and with that she sprinted to the car.

"See you later darling" Kol kissed me goodbye and went to drop Adèle off at school.

_'Later that afternoon we got a phone call from the school saying that my brother had gone to pick up our daughter from school. We knew immediately she had been taken because I never had a brother, we spent months tracking and searching for our baby girl. Then there was a report about a 5 year olds corpse so badly burnt that there was no way of knowing who it was. That's when we lost all hope'_

* * *

Present

Jess immediately enveloped me in a hug forgetting all that she was mad about.

"T I am so sorry, no one should ever have to go through that" she whispered to me. After she let go Elijah came over and gave me a hug.

"I know I was never supportive of you or Kol but she was an amazing girl" he released me from the hug and I looked over to Kol who looked vulnerable and just about to break down. An air of silence and distraught around him. I walked over to him and he fell into my arms breaking into sobs. I held on to him and he held on to me as if we were the only things that would keep each other sane at that moment.

Sensing that we needed to be left alone for a while Elijah and Jess excused themselves and left me and Kol there.

"Shhh, Kol" we sat on the couch and I slowly rocked him back and forth feeling tears spring out of my eyes "it's okay, it's alright, I'm right here, and I am not going anywhere for a long time"

We sat there and cried for hours holding each other, being there for each other. And slowly I felt myself fall for him all over again because seeing his vulnerable and caring side made me see what I loved about him. The fact he can act all tough and macho but just as easily show that he does care and that he does have a heart.

**Jeremy's POV**

When we got back to the boarding house I went to find Elena who was in the Kitchen.

"Hey Jere, what's wrong?" she looked at me with concerned filled eyes.

"I remember" I said

"Remember what?" clearly confused by my statement.

"Theresa tried to compel me to forget her"

* * *

**woah, so hopefully that was a good chapter? Please leave your comments and reviews and opinions for me :) I will get you the next chapter by the end of this week :) x**

**I also apologise if I got some of the French wording wrong :/**


	8. Perfect Match

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :) Please leave me reviews :)**

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

"Wha what do you mean Jere?" Elena stuttered

"She pulled me aside and told me she had something important to say, and then she tried to compel me to just forget her and everything about her. And now she's with Kol! What the hell is going on Elena?" I said trying not to fall apart.

Elena enveloped me in her arms "Jere I'm so sorry. All you need to know is what she did, she did to protect you. Kol and Theresa are something now and it has to be that way for a while Jere."

"So you want me to pretend as if I don't remember?" I said disbelievingly.

"It's for the best Jere, but what I don't understand is why her compulsion didn't work on you, your system is clear of vervain." She looked at me quizzically

"Perfect match" We spun around to see Jess standing in the door way with Elijah.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every thousand or so years there is something called a perfect match, it can be a pair of vampires or werewolves or witches, even humans, perhaps a combination but there is always one perfect match. And this is a couple that no matter the odds against the two will always end up together, they may be separated for a while but they will eventually find their way back to each other. That's why Theresa's compulsion didn't work." Jess explained.

"I've got to go to her now then" I grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter and started to make my way out.

"Jeremy stop. Elena was right you need to play along." Jess said.

"Why? Why can't I have my perfect match?"

"Because this is much bigger than just the two of you. Kol and Theresa had a past and now it's back to haunt them." Elijah said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Theresa is tough and so am I, what ever it is we can get through it together, like Jess said. No matter the odds."

"They have a child" Elijah said, and that's when my heart sank.

* * *

-Next Day-

**Theresa POV**

I spent the night at the Mikealson's with Kol, we had fallen asleep on the couch together. I got up and left him a note:

Kol,

I have just gone back to change, I will be back and we can talk.

Theresa

I contemplated leaving him a small x and in the end I did. I arrived back at the farm and was greeted by Stefan and Jess who had been talking about Silas and ways to sort it out. I got changed and then headed off. I stopped by the Grille to get some coffee before I headed back to the Mikealson's, knowing them they would only have blood bags and water. **polyvore (.com) /theresa_18/set?id=90841602&lid=2760982**

**Kol POV**

When I woke up Theresa had already left but a note was in her place.

Kol,

I have just gone back to change, I will be back and we can talk.

Theresa

I walked into the living room where Klaus was currently residing and drawing a portrait of that girl Caroline and generally moping around.

"How is it that I am about to marry the girl I love and have only seen for about a week, and yet you who have known Caroline for what? 4 years? Have not yet even been on a date? Brother you are losing your touch" I shook my head.

"I suggest you shut up Kol. Unless you want another white oak stake to your heart" I rolled my eyes at his threat.

"At least I know where my family is Kol, tell me where abouts is Adèle nowadays?" Klaus spat at me.

I flashed in front of him and stabbed him with his pencil "how dare you?" I spat through gritted teeth.

"I know enough to know that Silas is not bluffing brother" Klaus said removing the pencil from his chest.

"Oh yeah, then that means that she's a vampire and that is just ridiculous" I laughed at the idea.

"Is it Kol? Tell me did you or did you not give her your blood every morning?"

"We did"

"Did she or didn't she have your blood in her system when she was taken?"

"She did"

"So tell me Kol, whats so ridiculous about her being a vampire?"

"Okay, if she is a vampire. Why didn't she come back to us?"

"Kol, if you weren't my family and we weren't bonded by that, I wouldn't come back to you" Klaus shrugged and continued on his sketch. Leaving me to my own thoughts and memories of my past life.

**Theresa POV**

"Hey Matt, can I have a large black coffee to go please?"

"Yeah, sure coming right up" after I paid for my coffee I headed out.

"Sorry" I nearly crashed into Jeremy and Elena.

"No problem Theresa, this is my brother Jeremy by the way" Elena said.

"Lovely to meet you Jeremy, but I must get going. I am meant to be meeting my fiancé so see you around" I practically ran to my car so that the conversation wouldn't continue. Once I got to the mansion I walked into the living room where Kol and Klaus were currently sitting around doing nothing.

"Hey babe, sorry I took so long" I was almost shocked at how easily I called him that.

"First that little x on the note you left me and now babe, you must have it bad. Not to blame you though I am dashingly handsome"

"Don't let it get to your head Kol" I said

"I agree with Theresa on this Kol, if your ego gets any bigger you'll need to stand outside" Klaus chimed in.

Kol moved his legs off the sofa so I sat down next to him.

"Kol told me about Adèle, do you really believe she's been alive all this time? And why would Silas have her?" Klaus looked at me. Kol reached across and held my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's possible but I don't understand how she would still be alive unless she's a …" realisation had dawned on me, for her to be alive she had to be a vampire.

"Vampire" Kol said almost inaudibly

"Oh my god, we never wanted this for her, it can't… no… FUCK" I threw a vase across the room and it smashed into thousands of shards.

"Me and Klaus have a theory, we used to give her our blood, in order for her to keep healthy. What if the people who took her killed her while she had our blood in her system, then she would have turned into one of us" Kol reasoned trying to calm me down.

"They why didn't she come back to us? And now she's trapped Kol, she's going to look 5 for an eternity? What kind of life is that?" I yelled

"Theresa please" He reached for me

"No. I refuse it, I refuse her living a century not knowing where we are, I refuse her living a century not wanting to find us. I refuse believing she's still alive because it hurts _too_ much Kol. It hurts too much." I broke into tears and flashed out of the room, I ended up walking in the park where me and Jeremy had gone for our first date together.

"Hey Theresa" Damon called out to me.

"Not now Damon" I spoke quietly trying to shake him off.

"What's wrong?" He flashed in front of me and held on to my shoulders to prevent me from moving.

"Why didn't she look for us?" I said holding no emotion.

"What? Who are you talking about? Elena, come here" I broke out of his grasp.

"Why didn't she look for me?" I flashed away and ended up at the Mystic Falls cemetery.

I wandered around the cemetery for a while until I heard footsteps behind me, I spun around and came face to face with a girl with long curly brown hair and blue eyes who looked no more than 5 years old.

"Adèle?" I whispered.

"Mummy" she said voice shaking.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews and comments on what you thought about this chapter :) Also I am thinking about writing a fanfiction about teen wolf so if you are a fan of that or my writing please keep your eyes out for it :) x**


	9. Get Off Your High Horse

**Sorry for the late update! I just lost my footing on this story and felt like I changed Kol's character so now I am back and Kol is reverting to his old get into fights way (with a little mushy side too) please comment and review :) x**

* * *

I stood their looking at the face of my once lost child who was dressed in the clothes she had left in that morning. I shook my head trying to figure out if it was really her or a figure of my imagination.

"Mummy I missed you so much" she ran over to me and clung on to my legs cuddling me, I heard a rustling when she embraced me, I looked down at her and she handed me a piece of paper.

Your child in exchange for you backing off, if you interfere she dies. ~Silas~

I crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it aside, Adèle looked up at me with worried eyes, I bent down and picked her up holding her against me tightly in fear of her suddenly vanishing.

"I missed you so much baby" I cried into her hair and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm tired, can we go back and see daddy?" she mumbled while sucking on her thumb. She had picked up this habit when she was tired or worried.

"Of course Ellie" I started walking towards the mansion carrying Adèle in my arms, it almost felt like a dream. She looked the exact same and she was wearing the same clothes, what I found strange was that she still acted 5 what with her being a vampire I thought she would be like an adult in a child's body.

By the time I arrived at the mansion Adèle had fallen asleep and was resting her head on my shoulder, I pushed open the door to the foyer.

"Hello, anyone home?" I called out, Adèle stirred but didn't wake up, I heard footsteps moving towards us.

"Finally, there you are I was starting to wo-" Kol's sentence stopped at the sight of Adèle in my arms "Ellie" I heard his voice crack, I nodded tightening my grip on her. Kol moved towards us and reached out and brushed her cheek with his hand, she sleepily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him.

"Daddy" she reached out to him and I passed her over to him reluctant to let her out of my grip.

"Hello monkey" he held her against him as if it was the last time he would be able to "I missed you"

"I missed you too daddy" she let out a big yawn "is it sleepy time yet?"

Kol chuckled "yes it is my angel."

"I'll go make her bed in the spare room" I said quietly, Kol nodded then followed me up the stairs to the room. Once she had fallen asleep I pulled over the arm chair that was in the corner of the room and put it by her bed.

"Don't you want to sleep in your own bed? We do have another spare room? Of course you are welcome to join me?" He smirked

I rolled my eyes knowing he could see the gesture in the dark "I'm not going to leave her side" I reached out and held on to her hand.

"Well if you are trying to make me seem a bad parent for wanting to sleep in my own bed I guess I am going to sleep in here too" He huffed and grabbed the other arm chair and placed it next to mine.

"Kol. You know damn well that I wasn't doing that. God, why are you such a prick sometimes?" I spat back.

"Why do you always make me feel inferior?" He said in a hushed tone, a silence fell upon us for a few minutes. Kol was slowly lulling to sleep.

"I don't mean to. You just need to understand that I lost her once and I can't lose her again Kol. I have blamed you for a century because I thought you lost her, and you come back with all this swagger acting like everything is just fine, which it wasn't. I just need time Kol, and with Ellie here with us…" Kol kept unmoving and silent.

**Kol POV**

I sat there in the silence after asking her, just as I was shutting my eyes I heard her talking.

"I don't mean to. You just need to understand that I lost her once and I can't lose her again Kol. I have blamed you for a century because I thought you lost her, and you come back with all this swagger acting like everything is just fine, which it wasn't. I just need time Kol, and with Ellie here with us…" I kept completely still so not to scare her off "maybe we can finally be a family again. Like before" I felt her gaze fall upon me but I kept my eyes shut giving the impression that I was asleep.

A few minutes later I heard Theresa singing to Adèle _"just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you now, come morning light you'll be safe and sound"._

* * *

-Next Day-

I woke up and saw Adèle still asleep and holding Theresa's hand, I felt myself smile. I left the room and was walking towards mine when I ran into Rebekah in the hallway.

"Move it jack ass" She shoved into my shoulder.

"What my strumpet of a sister is up your ass?" I turned looking at her

"Why do you get to play house and I don't?"

"I never knew you liked Theresa!" I said in mock shock "well then may the best man.. or woman win" I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

She smacked my hand away "you know I didn't mean that. Why do you get to have a child? And I don't, why do you get a wife? And I don't get a husband?" I suppressed my chuckle but failed causing her to fume.

"You are a fuck up Kol. You never do anything right and you screw up everything in your life. You screwed up our families relationship. You screwed up your own relationship with Theresa the first time around. And now your going to screw up that child's life. And then you are going to screw up your relationship with Theresa again, especially when she find out what really happened that morning."

I flashed in front of her and slammed her into the wall "you bitch"

"I'm only telling you what you don't want to hear but you know what I am saying is true, that's why you reacted the way you did. Now I suggest you let go before I tell Theresa about that morning and rip Adèle's heart out while I'm at it." I released my grip on her neck, she started down the hallway then turned back and looked at me "you truly are an ass Kol" and with that she walked off. I leant against the wall and slid down onto the floor and let out a big sigh.

* * *

**Hopefully that was good :) I plan on uploading a chapter every friday/saturday depending on my work load or more frequently :) please leave a comment or review xx**


	10. Maternal Instincts

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Kol POV**

"Don't scream" I compelled the red head that I had found on my drinking binge. I felt my fangs sink into her artery and sighed in relief as her blood started flowing. As all her blood drained out I dropped her in to the garbage bin nearby where the local recycling centre would find her 4 days from now. I felt my phone buzz as I received another incessant text.

"Excuse me, sorry, you don't happen to know where the Black and Gold club is?" A group of girls called out as they walked towards me. I moved forward so they could see my blood drenched clothes and bloodied hands.

They all rushed towards me. Wrong move. In seconds I drained them all of their blood and moved off to the next bar where my dessert would be.

**Elena POV**

"Miss Gilbert, you are not liable to be Jeremy Gilberts guardian and if he does not have a guardian he will be placed in housing with other youths without homes. And you too may be put into one of these houses as you are not yet the correct age not to have a guardian" The principal said.

"Surely you can't do that" I exclaimed

"I can and that is exactly what I am going to do now" he reached for the phone.

"Theresa Branson" I said panicked.

"Pardon me Miss Gilbert?"

"Our guardian, her name is Theresa Branson," I said again trying to speak as confidently as possible.

"She is?" Jere looked at me confused, I gave him a stern look "she is" he said nodding confirming what I said.

"Well, then. I would like to meet this Theresa Branson. Tomorrow morning" He said dismissing any further conversation.

Jere and I walked out of school and towards the car.

"I'm going to go talk to Theresa, so I will drop you off at the boarding house then go talk to her okay?" I said to him.

"I want to see her" Jere looked at me.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Jere. I know you miss her but you need to keep low key for a while okay" He sighed but nodded in agreement.

Once I arrived at the farm I was stopped by an invisible barrier so I honked my horn. Jess came out of the stables shortly followed by Stefan. **polyvore (.com) /jess/set?id=90671210&lid=2760984**

"Hey Elena! Come on in" Jess waved me in; I pushed my foot on the gas slowly and managed to get past the barrier.

I got out of the car and hugged Jess and Stefan "hey guys, I don't suppose Theresa is around is she?"

"No she isn't. She's with that dick head Kol, you're best off checking the Mikealson castle, manor whatever you call it" Jess waved them off.

"I'm guessing you're not a big fan of Kol?" I joked.

"You can say that again, he is an arrogant man-child who wants nothing more than a play thing to entertain him when he is bored." Stefan chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"On that note, I'm off" I swung back into the car.

"Make sure to tell Theresa she has to come back or I will whoop her ass" Jess said through the window.

"Jess you are tiny, I don't think you could do that much harm," I said looking at the petite woman in front of me.

"Never underestimate me Elena dear" she smiled then waved me off.

**Theresa POV**

"Elijah can you watch Adèle while I go answer the door" I asked as I stood up. Adèle was sitting on the sofa drawing on a piece of paper mesmerised by everything around her; she was nervous and still a little skittish about the television. Not that I could blame her, I still preferred the radio to the television. **polyvore (.com) /theresa_21/set?id=90974460&lid=2760982**

"Of course I will," he said as he sat on the sofa next to her watching her draw.

I walked to the door and opened it surprised to see Elena on the other side. I stepped out and shut the door behind me.

"Elena, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" I ushered her forwards.

"Why aren't we going inside?" She looked at me curiously.

"Elena, this is the Mikealson Prison, if you want privacy you're going to have to go some where private." She laughed and walked along side me.

"I came to ask you a favour." I looked at her intrigued.

"What may I ask is this favour?"

"I need you to pretend to be mine and Jere's guardian" I looked at her shock registered on my face "you need to meet our principal tomorrow morning, please. Or Jere will get sent to a youth house and he will get in trouble and I will loose him and I can't do that – "

"I'll do it" I cut in, she continued rambling until she registered what I said.

"You will?"

"Sure, I will meet you guys around 8:00am at the Grille, I will then drive you both to school where we will be seen. Then I will meet your principal and charm his pants off. I will then pick you both up after school fulfilling my guardian duties" I assured her.

"Thank you so much" she embraced me fully.

* * *

-Next Day-

I said goodbye to Adèle and left her in the care of Elijah and drove off to the Grille where I was meeting Elena and Jere. I was nervous about seeing Jere again, knowing damn well all those feelings would come rushing back. **polyvore (.com) /theresa/set?id=94474491&lid=2760982**

I honked the horn and they jumped into the car.

"Thanks for doing this again…" Jeremy trailed off because he forgot my name.

"Theresa" I said looking back at him through the rear view mirror. He just nodded in acknowledgement. I pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car. All eyes were on the Gilbert's and I, I cleared my throat and walked towards the building with Elena and Jeremy in tow.

"Hi there, I am here to see Principal Dickens" I said to the secretary, she pointed to the seats nearby, "I think I'll take a seat 'till he's ready" I rolled my eyes then sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Principal Dickens will see you now" she spoke with a thick southern accent, I walked into the office and sat in chair in the middle of the three that were set out.

"You must be the guardian Theresa Branson, pleasure to meet you I am Principal Dickens" He said as he sat in his seat.

"I am indeed, how may I help you today?" I said sweetly.

"I wanted to talk about Jeremy's misbehaviour in school, he has been getting into fights and smoking and trading pot and general scoundrel things. I also want to talk about the fact that you are letting a teenager look after another teenager. Jeremy is a low life and Elena is an immature teenager that really shouldn't have the responsibility of looking after a troubled teen" He said blankly, almost as if this conversation bored him.

I felt my anger bubbling up.

"Excuse me." I hissed "how dare you say that about my children, you are a pathetic little man that couldn't find anything better and is sexually frustrated so you choose to take it out on my kids. No. Jeremy is a smart, talented young man and I am almost 100% sure you have little to no proof that he is selling and smoking pot, as for getting into fights are you sure its him starting it? Because I am sure it isn't. And Elena is a mature young lady who is old enough and smart enough to not only take care of herself but take care of her younger brother. So the next time you bring these two in here make sure it is worth my time because this sure as hell isn't." I pushed up from my chair and walked out the door.

Elena and Jeremy followed me out to the car, jaws still gaping, I was too frustrated and annoyed to hang around any more. They said they would catch a ride with Caroline or Matt, so I went back home to my baby girl.

Once I pulled into the gravel driveway I got out and just as I did Kol's car pulled in, I stood with my back against my car and arms across my chest.

I saw the state of him, his shirt was drenched in blood and he was covered in it as well.

"Alright babes" He slurred moving towards me.

I pressed call on my phone and his phone started ringing.

"So it does work then" I said trying not to blow my fuse.

"It was you with the incessant ringing and texts"

"Where the fuck have you been Kol?"

"I've just been around, catching up with a few girls. One of them was an absolute firecracker in the sack, not to mention her blood was like honey" He smirked. I slapped him across the face.

"Fuck you Kol." I walked towards the house, him following me closely. When I got to the door I opened it then spun around.

"You are not going in this house Kol, not as long as you look and act like this" I said firmly.

"It's my house!" He exclaimed

"Yes and need I remind you we have a 5 year old daughter who is scared out her wits and you looking like a bloodied mass murderer won't help." I stood my ground.

"She needs to learn how to be a real vampire! So let her see what damaged she can really do." He said sinisterly.

"Look at you Kol. You are a disgusting petty man and you are not going anywhere near my daughter as long as you are acting like a selfish prick." I slammed the door in his face.

I heard him punch the door in frustration.

* * *

**What do you think about Theresa showing her maternal instincts and defending the Gilbert siblings? Does Kol seem more in character? What do you think so far? Anything you would like more of? Leave comments and review please :) xx**


	11. Apologies and Discoveries

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Stefan POV**

Jess and I walked into the boarding house where everyone was gathering to hear Jess' explanation of what exactly was going on. We walked into the sitting room where Jeremy, Damon, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Katherine and Elena were sat waiting for us.

"Finally, I thought we were going to have to send out a search party" Tyler said when he saw them enter the room.

"Hi guys, sorry for keeping you waiting" Jess spoke up.

"So you're the new girl who Stefan is shacking up with. You're even more of a disappointment than Elena" Katherine quipped.

"I would reply to that but I'd rather not waste my breath on someone so petty" Jess retorted, Damon chuckled and I broke into a grin.

"Any ways, I'm guessing you'd all like to know what exactly is happening right now. Well Silas is around, he visited the farm the other day and he means business. He had something of value to Theresa –"

"Her child?" Jeremy said monotonically. Everyone went quiet.

"Yes. He has her child, but l heard Adèle is now safe with Theresa but she is no longer able to interfere." Jess spoke calmingly.

"So I will" A silky voice said from behind all of us, we all turned to see who it was and our jaws dropped.

"Lexi?" I said looking at her in amazement.

She walked over and gave me a big hug and then over to Jess and gave her one. "Looks like the veil is acting up a bit, eh?"

**Theresa POV**

**polyvore (.com) /theresa/set?id=97110324&lid=2760982**

"Mummy, are you mad at daddy?" Ellie looked up at me from her position on the floor where sheets of paper were scattered around her full of her drawings.

"Did daddy ask you to ask mummy that?" I looked at her, then up to Kol who had positioned himself next to Ellie.

Kol bent down and whispered into Ellie's ear then looked up at me, "he said he is really sorry. Please forgive him mummy" she crawled over to me and climbed onto my lap. Rebekah walked into the room just then, she had been getting really attached to Adèle.

"Hey Ellie, if Bekah isn't busy why don't you go play with her for a while okay? I will talk to daddy" She immediately sprang up from my lap and ran over to Rebekah and hugged her legs.

"Bekah! Bekah! Bekah! Please will you play with me! Pleeasee!" She squealed. Bekah bent down and picked her up.

"Of course I will, shall we go have a tea party in the garden?" Ellie nodded her head frantically "Let's go find Nik and ask him to join us" she turned and winked over to me then walked off with Ellie in search of Klaus.

I turned to Kol and crossed my arms in front of my chest, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm not going to apologize for the way I behaved, I was being a vampire! That's what we do!" He stood up and walked over to pour himself a drink.

"You were being sloppy and self pitying" I stood and walked over to him taking his drink in the process. "What happened? Everything was like old times and then you just snapped"

"It doesn't matter" Kol brushed it off and then poured himself another glass.

"Don't" I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't what?"

"Don't shut off on me Kol"

"What if I don't want it like old times! When I fell in love with you and then we had Adèle I got sloppy! I became weak!" He paced furiously around the room.

"Well I am sorry then! I'm sorry I was such an inconvenience to you and that I brought you oh so much trouble! But don't you dare bring Adèle into this!" I pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Don't you see, this is all a game! And I don't plan to lose again." He stopped in front of me.

"You won't lose again." I said levelly to him "you won't lose because you have me, and you have Adèle. And like it or not we do make you stronger" I stepped towards him closing the distance.

"I screwed up" Kol muttered matching my step towards me.

"You did" I stepped forward again.

"And yet you still believe in the good in me" He moved forward until he was flush against me.

"It's rather stupid of me too" I whispered.

"You still think there is good in me?" he whispered back.

"Forever and always" I whispered, our lips brushed against each others.

"You are too good for me" He smiled.

"I know" I smiled back. He leant forward and kissed me; and as if it were our very first kiss I saw the long lost fireworks.

"Looks like you two have forgiven each other" Elijah quipped breaking us out of our temporary trance. I tried to move apart but Kol's grip on my waist just tightened.

"What can I say, he really is something" I murmured still temporarily dazed by our kiss.

"Well I obviously interrupted something, so I will excuse myself" Elijah rolled his eyes and walked out.

Kol put his finger under my chin and lifted my face so my gaze was level with his, "now that is one thing from old times I would like to keep." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"What about this" I lifted my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, "and this" and hoisted myself up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He immediately supported my legs and grinned.

"You are amazing" he whispered while he pressed his forehead against mine.

"You better hurry up Mr Mikealson, Rebekah's not going to look after Adèle forever you know." I giggled as he flashed us off to his room.

**Rebekah POV**

I walked into Nik's study with Adèle still in my arms giggling over a story I had told her.

"Nikky!" Adèle exclaimed reaching out from him to carry her.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Nik" He sighed taking her from my hold.

"No. I like Nikky and Nikky you are." She huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join us for a Tea party?" I spoke up breaking them up from their play argument.

"Not really my thing, but Bekah if I could talk to you about something quickly" He looked up at me.

"What about me?" Ellie whined.

"Here you can paint me a picture okay" He put her down next to a blank canvas and gave her a paintbrush and some paints.

I walked over to him and sat down in the arm rest next to his. "What's up Nik?"

"We need to talk to Silas" He said in a hushed tone.

"What! Are you crazy Nik? Are you on a death mission?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"We need to make a deal with him, our safety for us interfering with the Scooby gang" I contemplated it then nodded. Family above all.

I looked over at Ellie then nudged Nik, he looked over at her picture. It was a really vivid picture with lots of arches and lines and colours. I looked really close at it then practically jumped out of my seat.

"Holy shit Nik! It's a river!" He looked closer then stood rod straight.

"Paris" He murmured before leaving the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) please leave me a comment or review :) xx**


	12. Invitation

**Theresa POV**

"Wow" Kol breathed as he lay next to me. I rolled on to my side to face him and smiled.

"As good as you remembered?" I teased; he turned his head to look at me.

"Better. Now, you see that is one thing I definitely missed" he kissed me softly.

I kissed him back then murmured against his lips "you weren't too shabby"

"Excuse me" he rolled me so he was hovering on top of me "I wasn't _too shabby_"

I let out a big smile and kissed him "don't fish for complements Kol. Now come on I need something to eat" I pushed him off me and pulled on his shirt.

He grumbled when I pushed him off but his eyes lighted with mischief when he saw me in his shirt.

"Don't. You. Dare. Kol Mikealson" I warned him as he moved slowly towards me. He flashed in front of me and pushed me into a wall and started kissing my neck. I lost my train of thoughts for a while trying to remember what I was doing.

"Kol" I whispered.

"Hmmm" he mumbled against my skin.

"Put some pants on and come with me to get something to eat, I am thinking B+" I smirked pulling away from him. He trailed behind me pulling on a pair of jeans while he was at it. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where we tucked into the very generously stocked fridge. Just then the doorbell rang, Kol got up to answer the door. I heard him mumbling at the front door and decided to go check it out.

**Jeremy POV**

I ran over the plan again in my head.

1) Go to the Mikealson Mansion

2) Invite them to the Halloween party at the boarding house

3) Remind them to come in costume with a masquerade mask

4) Leave without revealing you still have your memories

The plan would have been a lot easier if Kol hadn't answered the door shirtless and smug.

"Ahh younger Gilbert. How can I help you?"

"I came to invite you, your fiancée and your family to the Halloween party at the boarding house"

"Interesting. Thanks but no thanks" He was just about to shut the door on me when I heard Theresa call out to him.

"Who's at the door?" She said when she walked through the entry way in only what looked to be Kol's shirt.

I felt my jaw clench, the thought of Kol and Theresa made me absolutely sick.

"Oh Jeremy, hey, what's up?" she tried to pull the shirt lower so she was more covered. She put herself under Kol's arm so it was resting on her shoulder and leant into him; I felt my teeth grinding together.

"I just came to ask you to the Halloween party at the Salvatore boarding house this weekend?"

"That sounds great! Is there a dress code?" she beamed at me, I felt my heart race.

"Um. Yeah it's a costume party but everyone has to come with a mask, so no one knows who anyone is." I said looking at the ground.

"Sounds great" she cheered, she stepped out of Kol's protective grip and pulled me into a hug. At first I was tense then I relaxed and held her against me. I pulled away first sensing Kol's annoyance.

I cleared my throat "see you then" I waved at them then drove back to the house. I was going over the events that were going to occur that night, mostly getting to dance with Theresa without anyone knowing, and then there was of course Lexi making herself known.

**Theresa POV (Flashback) polyvore (.com) /theresa_10/set?id=90544260&lid=2760982**

"It's about time you arrived" I said with my back towards her keeping my eyes solely focused on one Stefan Salvatore.

"Where is he?" Lexi shouted over the music that was blaring in the background. I simply pointed in his direction, he was currently indulging himself with two brunettes who were in a trance.

"Get him out of here before I throw him out" I spoke back making sure my agitation was clear.

"Oh come on T, it's not that bad, he's just a bit off track but I can get him back on" she put her hand on my shoulder grabbing my attention away from the Salvatore brother and to my sister instead.

"He's not that bad! LEX! He thinks he can just waltz into MY town and harm MY people and you act as if everything is okay! You're faith in a lost cause is ridiculous! And you are an idiot for thinking you could change him! He's a ripper! And he will always be one!" I shouted back, my attention snapped back to Stefan when I heard a shriek as he bit into one of the girls.

Lexi stood silent staring at me. I pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"You're not going to do anything! FINE! I guess I will!" I flashed over to Stefan but placed myself behind him, I danced with him from behind. Over his shoulder I caught the other girls eyes and compelled her "leave now and forget this ever happened" she walked off without looking back.

"You sure know how to ruin someone's fun" Stefan said breaking off the girls vein, she had a dazed expression on.

"What if I want to be the one you have fun with" I said flirtatiously into his ear while trying to not roll my eyes.

"Very well" He looked at the girl in front of him and compelled her to leave, he was about to turn and see me but I placed my hands firmly against his hips and stopped him from turning, "how am I meant to have fun with you if I can't see you?" he asked and I could sense his smirk.

Just then I signalled the lights to turn off for a few seconds, I snapped his neck and dragged him out back before any one was any wiser.

"What the hell T!?" Lexi pushed me out of the way to get to Stefan.

"What?" I said innocently inspecting my nails, the next thing I knew she had pushed me up against the wall, holding me by my neck.

"You just snapped his neck, that isn't you! You're acting like an infant! Just like Damon!" She released me slightly then slammed me back into the wall causing my neck to snap back and blood to fall out of my mouth.

I chuckled darkly "still bitter about the fact I made him better? Or about the fact he chose me?" I looked at her eyes; hatred clearly evident.

"Fuck you T!" She spat releasing me and going over to Stefan and lifting him up.

"I kept your promise. I told you where he was. Now keep your promise." I called to her retreating figure.

"Kol." She said stopping in her tracks, I froze.

"What." I spat through gritted teeth.

She turned and looked at me with pure pleasure in her eyes "he killed Ellie. Not me. Not Stefan. Not Klaus. Not Damon. But your husband." With that she sped off with Stefan.

I closed my eyes letting one tear escape down my cheek, I spun around and punched the brick wall of the building and let out a frustrated scream.

"You alright love" an all to familiar British accent wafted down the alleyway. I turned to look at the figure who was moving closer and closer.

"Kol" I heard my voice shake.

"Wrong, I'd like to thing the handsomer brother" Klaus appeared in front of me, more tears had fallen down my face and as a result small tremors were being let out of me.

He raised his hand to my cheek and brushed off my tears "shhh, it's okay love, I can help you"

"Was she telling the truth? Tell me what happened. The truth." I said through choked sobs.

He pulled me into an embrace "here's not the place"

I pulled back "my apartment is a 5 minute walk from here" he nodded in agreement and we walked there together in silence. Once we got inside we sat down on the couch and I looked at him expectantly.

"That morning once Kol and Adèle left, you stayed at home. Well when Kol was driving her to school he stopped off at a Gas station because you were running low on fuel. When he got out some men he was in debt to came up behind him and weakened him with vervain darts. They demanded payment or they would take him to Mikael, deciding against going to Mikael he said to take Adèle as payment. They did but just as they were walking away Kol snapped Adèle's neck as well as the men. He then drove off as if nothing happened, went to the school. Compelled the teachers to call you with this elaborate lie. He even went as far as burning a child's body to cover his track" I felt anger fill me everywhere.

"That asshole! First he loses Adèle! Then he cheats and blames me for everything! Well not anymore! I'm not going to go around life cautiously! Sod it!" I pulled Klaus into a kiss, at first he didn't respond but then he started kissing me back.

He broke the kiss "what're you doing?"

"Living" I whispered against his lips before pulling him back into a kiss. We spent the next hour together entangled in my bed when Klaus looked at me.

"You aren't going to remember anything that happened tonight. You and your sister caught up and had an amazing night laughing at your memories and making new ones. You won't remember me telling you what happened the morning of Adèle's disappearance, you only know what you think happened. And most of all, you went home alone and mourned the anniversary of Adèle's death, and now you are going to sleep." I felt my pupils dilate then shortly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a foggy feeling in my head, I looked around and found myself alone in my room, not remembering anything about last night except seeing Lexi and crying lots.


End file.
